inuxbokussfandomcom-20200213-history
Soushi Miketsukami
Soushi Miketsukami (御狐神双熾 Miketsukami Sōshi) is the nine tailed spirit fox and is also of mixed blood (youkai and human) like the other members of SS, but he is the most powerful one. Soushi is usually calm, polite, and gentle to everyone, but has a specially soft spot for Ririchiyo Shirakiin (his partner). He blindly obeys her like a "dog" and always tries to protect her, even if his own life is at risk. He used to serve Kagerou Shoukin. He was killed in action at the end of Part 1 at age 23, protecting Ririchiyo from a band of evil youkai. He is reincarnated but does not remember his previous life. After learning from Kagerō's mother how important Ririchiyo was for the previous Sōshi, he researches about him and becomes Ririchiyo's SS agent again. Appearance Human Form Soushi Miketsukami is a tall, young man . He has one blue eye and one gold eye and he has silver blonde hair which is close to being white. He also tends to sparkle when talking to or mentioning Ririchiyo. Youkai Form When Soushi Miketsukami changes form, he is surrounded by cherry blossoms and grows into a fox/human appearance. He wears a white, and black Japanese yukata, with a blue tie. Miketsukami has nine white/silver tails and wields a katana. He also has white fox ears. His hair seems to change from silver blonde to white. Personality Before Soushi met Ririchiyo, he was a person with no identity or sense of self, no feelings. To gain his freedom from the twisted household that never gave him the nurturing needed to develop feelings, he put up a disguise that allowed him to adapt naturally into any type of situation and targeted ever more powerful women of the house. After he started to write letters to Ririchiyo, pretending to be his former master, Kagerou, he found that he was changing, and becoming a kinder person and a person who could feel--at first only imitating her, and later gaining unique feelings of his own. Currently, he is calm, sweet, caring, overzealous--and a little self-defeating. He is very obsessed with Ririchiyo and is willing to do anything for her, since he is "her dog". He implied that he very much became infatuated with her and gets somewhat jealous when other men talk to her. As Watanuki says, he is somewhat of a lolicon since the only woman he has his eyes on is Ririchiyo, and no women his own age. When Ririchiyo helps Renshou clean his room she finds a porn video, Renshou says "It's normal, right Mike?" and he responds that he can't understand it, thus being called a liar by Renshou while Ririchiyo stares up at him with a confused look. He then explains to her that his words at the time were absolutely not a lie because he cannot get excited by any other woman but her, so basically he means absolutely no other girl compares to Ririchiyo for him. Relationship Ririchiyo Shirakiin Ririchiyo is Miketsukami's current master. When Ririchiyo declined at first for his assistance, he offered her a katana to sever away his life as it is now meaningless without serving Ririchiyo. Ririchiyo was horrified, but begrudgingly accepted after being pestered much by Miketsukami and his dog-like innocence. He continued to serve her passionately and fervently with professions of undying loyalty, until Ririchiyo walked home from school one day, witnessing him kissing a woman he didn't have feelings for. Ririchiyo became upset and began to talk Miketsukami afoul about his unright deceit to the woman. The two later reconciled at Ririchiyo's class ceremony party after two classmates began to badmouth her behind her back. Miketsukami defended Ririchiyo, saying she was caring, kind, and very sensitive. Ririchiyo, surprised, defended Miketsukami in return, throwing in herself a cup of water for his instrusion. With a heartfelt pinky swear, Ririchiyo asked Miketsukami to be her permanent SS. In the manga, on chapter 10, Soushi and Ririchiyo finally kissed when the Time Capsule event was taking place in Ayakashi Kan. Ririchiyo left to go the playground, embarrassed because the letter she wrote was supposed to be given to her "future" self and Soushi was not meant to read its contents. Despite this, Soushi read it and told her that he doesn't deserve those words, continuing on with how being by her side is enough and that's what makes him happy. Afterwards, Ririchiyo confessed to him her love, which also made Soushi admit he returned her feelings. As a result, they became lovers despite their seven years age difference. She confessed her love for him in an attempt to give him the self courage she got after she fell in love with him. Soon after, he embraced her tearfully and told her that he loved her too. He also opened up to Ririchiyo, telling her he had a dream of wanting children and a family with her. This shows a bit more of his affection towards her - conveying his wishes. For a moment, their master-servant relationship is replaced with a relationship of lovers. When Soushi was in his apartment it is revealed that there is a "secret" room, to which he opens and it in contains over a hundred or possibly a thousand pictures of - none other than - Ririchiyo. Not to mention an especially huge one of her in the middle. Soushi's devotion to Ririchiyo is apparantly more of an obsession. Kagerou Shoukiin Kagerou was Miketsukami's former master. He served him with firm loyalty and did anything he bid, to which Kagerou quickly became bored of. Kagerou told Miketsukami to continue writing letters to his fiance, and he did, unbeknowst of falling in love and being influenced by Ririchiyo. Zange Natsume Zange lovingly calls Miketsukami ''"Sou-tan!~". ''They have a friendly relationship, with Zange always taking the initiative to hug Miketsukami and claim that he had missed him. They are childhood friends. Banri Watanuki Watanuki sees Miketsukami as his rival, due to a misunderstanding in their childhood. Miketsukami didn't meant it that way and apologized to Watanuki for injuring his pride. Renshou Sorinozuka Miketsukami calls Renshou ''"Oniisan" ''due to him having an older brother figure to Ririchiyo. Ririchiyo told him to stop calling him that, and even Renshou had asked him why, even though Renshou was the one that told him to. History Miketsukami is the nine-tailed fox's reincarnate. To control him, his family placed him under severe house arrest, and escorted him to and from school. His room was his world; he has never met his parents. Through school, he learned to be very clever, and how to trick people. He started playing with women, starting with a maid. He moved through the ranks, trying to gain more and more freedom, and to move away from his family. At a party with his then-mistress, the most powerful woman in his family, he met Kagerou's mother, made her pity him, and gained freedom from his family. He had intended to serve her, but instead, he got Kagerou. Kagerou made him write replies to the letters from Ririchiyo. While replying to her letters, and trying to be a form of Kagerou she'd be interested in, he found she had influenced him, and became disappointed when he saw her for the first time. Later, he found out more about her painful past when Kagerou told him. He had developed genuine feelings for her even though he had never met her before. As he saw Ririchiyo looking down with pain he wanted to protect her as he saw her very miserable. Though he still wrote letters to her, he became more like the "Kagerou" he had been emulating. At the age of 22 he left the Shoukiin family to work as an SS to Ayakashi Kan and work as Ririchiyo's SS. Reincarnation as others but as someone different. What makes Ririchiyo break his contract with it is not the miketsukami she loves. Gallery Chapter_8_Cover.jpg Chapter 33 Cover.jpg Poster 9.jpg Poster 7.jpg Volume 6.png--~~~~ tumblr_m8bj41YGJm1r7ib92o1_500_large.jpg Sniff.jpg SS.jpg Trivia *In the timeskip of the manga, the reincarnated Soushi seems to have forgotten his past life. When he was younger everytime when he would see a girl with black hair he'd get this nostalgic feeling. He digs up the time capsule and finds all of the past Soushi's dick things like Ririchiyo's pictures and text messages. Reincarnated Soushi realizes that the past Soushi had quite an obsession with Ririchiyo and decided to behave a lot like him. It also appears that he happens to be jealous with the past Soushi since the current Soushi really seems to have intense feelings for Ririchiyo. *He has parents, but never met them at all. *He was locked up in a special building as a kid. *To Kagerou he is a S just like him. *He first saw Ririchiyo when she visited Kagerou's mansion in the summer when she was younger. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Secret Service Category:Main Character